1. Technical Field
The technical field of the present invention is, generally, sleeping systems and, more specifically, sleeping systems comprising a sleeping platform that can be hidden or stowed out of the way when not in use.
2. Prior Art
Sleeping systems are as old as the Earth. From quiet corners in the primordial soup to nesting sites in the crotches between tree branches to leaf beds in caves to master bedroom suites in the most exclusive of suburban subdivisions, all manners of creatures have developed places to rest and recharge. As far as humans are concerned, the variety of sleeping systems is as large as the variety of habitats, ranging in location from small one-room apartments in the middle of large cities to large bedrooms in single-family homes, and ranging in size from small single person futons to large extra-king-size beds.
In many habitats, floor space is at a premium, and a bed that takes up space when not in use is an unneeded luxury. Various sleeping systems have been developed to maximize floor space or to convert sleeping areas to living areas. For example, trundle beds convert a single bed to two single beds or a double bed, and can be stowed when not in use, increasing floor space. Futons and convertible sofa beds are opened up a night to provide a bed and are closed during the day to provide sifting areas. Murphy beds are folded down from the wall at night to provide a bed and are folded up into the wall during the day to increase floor space. Further, various devices have been developed to lift a bed up against or into the ceiling when not in use to provide increased floor space.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,183 to Patton discloses a vertically displaceable bed platform that is suspended by a cable attached to the ceiling and runs on rails attached to the wall. Although the ""183 invention discloses an elevating sleeping platform, it is not fully mounted to the ceiling, requiring sidewall rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,213 to Mason discloses a hoist for lifting a bed platform with an attached cable at each corner to hoist the bed with an electric motor. The ""213 invention has the lifting mechanism mounted above the ceiling and the bed is lifted into the ceiling. In this regard, the ""213 invention is relatively complex when compared to the present invention, and requires substantial preparation or reconstruction of the ceiling to accommodate the sleeping platform within the ceiling.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,048 to Roberge discloses a hoist for lifting a bed platform with an attached cable at each corner to hoist the bed with an electric motor. The ""048 invention has the lifting mechanism mounted above or within the ceiling and the bed is lifted into the ceiling. So, the ""048 invention has similarities to the ""213 invention, is much more complex than the present invention, and also requires substantial preparation or reconstruction of the ceiling to accommodate the sleeping platform within the ceiling.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,527 to Gonzalez discloses a structure for supporting a bed for movement between a non-use ceiling storage position and a floor use position. The ""527 invention uses hollow pillars comprising cables, pulleys and counterweights to move the bed from the floor to the ceiling and vice versa. Because of the four pillars, the ""527 invention is not a space saving as is the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,860 to Daidone discloses a suspended bed platform having winches that are operated by an electric motor that is operator actuated. The ""860 patent mounts the winch on the bottom of the platform and uses pulleys and cables to raise and lower the platform. Thus, the winch mechanism is exposed and extends downward into the room, affecting the headroom within the room.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,787 to Chabrier discloses a vertically displaceable bed platform that is suspended from the ceiling via a pulley system that uses a counterweight. The device has three pillars to place against the wall and a cable system for the fourth corner extending into the room. The platform moves up and down using a counterweight system visible between the pillars and within the room.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,714 to Dignam discloses a vertically displaceable bed platform that is suspended from the ceiling via a pulley system that uses a counterweight. The ""714 invention uses a series of telescoping brace members and a counterweight with pulleys to raise and lower the bed. The ""714 invention requires substantial preparation or reconstruction of the walls to accommodate the counterweight system.
Thus, it can be seen that there exists a need for a ceiling mounted sleep system that is simple in construction and requires little modification, preparation and reconstruction to the existing ceiling and walls of the room in which the system is mounted. It is to this need that the present invention is directed.
The present invention is a bed platform and winch system that allows one to raise a bed to the ceiling when not in use (to move it out of the way in a small room or loft-style apartment) and to lower the bed to the floor when in use, as shown in the attached drawing. The system comprises a sleeping platform, a ceiling support or winch assembly, wires, and a winch.
The sleeping platform typically is a steel platform for supporting a mattress, futon or the like. The platform can be of any common mattress size. The ceiling support or winch assembly is an xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d-shaped component mounted to the ceiling by mounting brackets and typically is made of tubular steel. The length of each of the sides of the xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d is approximately the length of a common mattress. The width of the central portion or cross-member of the xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d typically is the width of the selected mattress size.
A winch mechanism is contained within the central portion or cross-member of the xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d of the ceiling support or winch assembly. The winch is connected to several wires that run from the winch through the central portion or cross-member of the xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d of the ceiling support or winch assembly to the respective legs of the sides of the xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d, and then down to the sleeping platform. Various pulleys contained within the xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d allow the wires to run smoothly and quietly.
In use, the sleeping platform is lowered to its lowermost desired position (typically on the floor to prevent swinging). A mattress or other bedding is placed on the sleeping platform, and the user can sleep on the mattress. When it is desired to raise the bed, the user activates the winch, which winds the wires, thus raising the sleeping platform. The sleeping platform can be raised as close to the ceiling as desired. When it is desired to lower the bed once again, the user activates the winch in the reverse direction, which unwinds the wires, thus lowering the sleeping platform.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sleeping system that maximizes the amount of space within a room during the non-sleeping time periods.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sleeping system suitable for use in small rooms, small apartments or lofts, or single room living quarters.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sleeping system that is easily installed into an existing structure, or can be installed as original equipment in a new structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sleeping system that provides a recoupable investment in a structure as an installed fixture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sleeping system that has a space-saving design and can be lowered over existing furniture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sleeping system that can be operated using conventional electrical wiring or can be remote controlled by electromagnetic waves, such as infrared or radio waves.
These objects, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art when the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments is read in conjunction with the attached drawings.